


SCP-S Reports

by StaticSignalz



Category: Everyman HYBRID, SCP Foundation, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake SCP Report, First part is copied from my wattpad, Gen, i'll add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticSignalz/pseuds/StaticSignalz
Summary: Reports on anomalous entities (Slenderverse Based)





	SCP-S Reports

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly gonna be Slenderverse shit, also I copied the one for HABIT from my wattpad account

SCP-2395-S

"HABIT"

Object Class: Uncontained

SCP-2395-S is a dangerous possessive entity that presents itself as male but can and will possess any human of any sex. Once a victim has been possessed by SCP-2395-S, they will succumb to it's violent and cruel tendencies, the most recent instance was of a man named Evan [REDACTED]. When interviewed, Evan told Personnel what it was like when SCP-2395-S had control of his body. "I can remember it. Just tiny pieces, though. The feeling of [REDACTED], the screams. After a while it just fades to black." After reporting this to Personnel, he broke into a fit of sobbing and apologizing.

There are signs that someone is possessed by SCP - 2395, which include:

• Violent outbursts

• Writing and/or typing in all caps

• Taking an interest in snuff filming

• Attraction to the color purple

• Cannibalistic tendencies

• Crude, dark humor

With most instances of SCP-2395-S, the entity possesses them at a young age, usually around four to seven years old. The children possessed by 2395-S will show signs until age twelve, and will stop until the entity determines that the victim is old enough. The entity has it's own sentience and is fully able to speak and give complicated responses to questions. It has been known to suddenly switch moods and monologue for up to 19 minutes. This was recorded because of another specimen, SCP-0117-S, who requested the murder of [REDACTED], that was seemingly recorded by SCP-2395-S and was uploaded to the [REDACTED] YouTube channel. When SCP - 2395 was asked about this incident by Personnel, it responded, and requested it's answer be in all caps, "OH, YA MEAN [REDACTED]? ONE OF MY... OLD FRIENDS ASKED ME TO TAKE CARE OF HIM. BOY DID I, HE WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE. [REDACTED] ON THE WALLS, ON THE FLOOR, ON THE CHAINSAW TOO!"

There have been many reports of SCP-2395-S' "true form" which is how it appears in it's personal dimension, which it calls the Candleverse. Reports of it's true form have been varied, ranging from a ghost to a humanoid wolf with four arms. When SCP-2395-S is given a human to interact with, it will taunt and tease the subject. If it is given weapons, it will attempt and usually kill the subject, often in messy and horrific ways. From the incident that was posted to the [REDACTED] YouTube channel, SCP-2395-S had supposedly psychologically and physically tortured [REDACTED], killing them with a chainsaw. One of the people psychologically and physically tortured by SCP-2395-S, Vincent [REDACTED], was interviewed by Personnel about it's behavior. "He's cruel, he killed all of my friends, has caused me to kill myself, but he brought me back. He's using me for a plan that makes no sense." Vincent reported, implying that SCP-2395-S has healing or reviving abilities.

SCP-2395-S has been brought to the facility before, but when it is, it prefers to stay within the Candleverse, unless given a human to interact with. SCP-2395-S has escaped many times and is currently located at [REDACTED], New Jersey.


End file.
